Television programs, mini-series, documentaries, and other recurring forms of media content are generally structured as one or more series of episodes or programs. In some instances, the episodes or programs may be serialized, but in other instances, each episode or program may stand alone as an independent program. Generally, each episode or program is broadcast as part of a television transmission, although in some instances, an episode or program may be released directly for home video distribution.
In the event a user did not view the episode when it was originally broadcast, the user's options for the viewing the episode are generally limited to waiting for the episode to be re-aired or released as part of the season or series release (e.g., via VHS, DVD, Blu-ray) during a home video distribution window.